


Pretty

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro, So does it count as Voyuerism if he's listening to someone having sex?, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: When he wanted, Sanji could be remarkably charismatic.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40
Collections: Unrequited Love





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty Zoro

There was another one.

Another girl.

The third one that night.

Zoro learned long ago that all hotel walls were universally thin, and had given up on the pretense of meditation.

Instead he sat cross-legged by the wall, eyes closed, and wondered what she looked like. 

Was she prettier than him?

A stupid question. Roronoa Zoro was far from _pretty._

_Sweat fell down his face._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Landing lightly on the covers, their sound muffled by the scratchy blankets._

_They never had sex on the bed._

_He wasn't worth it._

_Zoro was too much of a brute. Zoro wasn't delicate. Zoro wasn't a woman, and could never hope to amount to their inherent beauty._

_He was unattractive and good for nothing but his fighting and was only getting laid because he was the fastest to get his legs open._

_"If a man is thirsty enough, he'll drink anything. Even if it's piss."_

_Zoro was nothing more than a glass of piss in the middle of the desert._

_And piss didn't deserve to be on the bed._

_He arched his back, letting out a pleasurable growl. Sanji tightened the grip on his throat._

_The blonde didn't like him making noise._

_His voice wasn't feminine enough._

_"If you shut up, I can pretend it isn't you."_

_Sanji wanted to drink this piss and pretend it was wine._

_Zoro didn't know why he dealt with it._

_That was a lie._

_He knew exactly why._

_Pretty._

_Zoro was far from pretty._

_Sanji made sure to remind him._

_Zoro knew he wasn't pretty._

_Zoro knew he was easy, and that he let the cook do whatever._

_But Zoro also knew it was because he was in love._

Through the wall he could her the girl give a drawn out moan, and the swordsman let out a wry grin.

It was insane how many girls let themselves get drawn in by the downy blonde hair, long legs, and cigarette smoke.

It was utterly manic.

And not at all unbelievable. 

When he wanted, Sanji could be remarkably charismatic.

The swordsman knew that first hand.

Zoro hated this.

Koshiro would be disappointed in the man that he'd chosen to give his heart over to. 

_"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame."_

Zoro knew they were there. Could almost sense the ghost of Sanji's finger's raking into his skin. 

He could almost smell the blood oozing out, its metallic tang permeating the air.

He couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel the scars.

But he knew they were there.

And they _burned._

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to end happily
> 
> Heh.
> 
> Anyways, what'd you think?


End file.
